Shadow Didn't Used To Be Sad
by Lucy Labrador
Summary: When Shadow was young, and living on the ARK, he used to be happy with a fun personality. One-shot!


**Shadow Didn't Use To Be Sad**

**The title sounds a bit… childish… but it fits with the humour genre! :D adapted from another comic, one-shot. **

Shadow wasn't always moody and lonely. He used to be giggly and happy but his behaviour was unacceptable to Gerald and the other Scientists, so they decided to sort him out.

One of the scientists were walking though the hall with a tray full of chemicals in glass containers. Suddenly, he tripped over and the glass and chemicals went everywhere. He got up feeling shocked, but relived he hadn't touched the chemicals, or cut himself on the glass. His relief went away as he saw Shadow, he knew what was coming next.

Shadow saw all this, he looked younger and innocent. Not a lot younger, his eyes just shone with innocence and playfulness. After seeing this he let out a large laugh. "Ha ha! You fell over!" he laughed at the man, pointing at him as he got up.

"You think this is funny, do you!" he said angrily… the smirk was wiped of Shadow's face. "Well, you can help me pick all of this up!" he demanded, there were tears in Shadow's eyes, he hated being told off, and he had to help clean up.

Later, Gerald had got to Shadow and he locked Shadow in his room. Shadow cried out in tears like a little child having a tantrum. "You can't come out for another couple of hours Shadow for what you did." Gerald said from outside the door. Shadow sat down by the door and sulked.

"But I'm hungry…" he complained. No answer, Gerald had gone.

Later again that day, the same scientist went into the animal testing room, to see absolute chaos, and in the middle of it, was Shadow. He had let all of the animals out of their cages. Birds were flying, puppies were barking and a rabbit was leaving droppings all over the room. It was utter chaos. "What have you done!" the scientist yelled, coming in. Shadow turned around to see the man, and gulped.

Shadow was made to catch all of the animals and put them back. "And you can clean all of that too." the man demanded, pointing to the animal Poo that was all over the room.

After the clean up, Shadow found himself getting the cane, as they used back in those days. "And next time it'll be seven lashes!" the man said while Shadow was rubbing the spot he had just been hit. His… .well.. Backside.

The next day Shadow was looking around for the professor, he came into the lab, to see if he was there, but what he saw was a lot better. Many different coloured chemicals all on a table. "Pretty Colours!" Shadow yelled running towards the table to examine them, "NO!" he yelled as he realised he had gone too fast, he couldn't stop in time and crashed into the table, making it flip over on it's side and all of the chemicals spill. Broken glass was everywhere. "Oh no… what have I done…" Shadow said in fear.

Later, when Gerald found out, he was punished severely. "Shadow! That was an important experiment, I can't believe you!" he yelled furiously. Shadow of course, got the cane again, he came out of the room rubbing his backside again.

"20 lashes… Oww… and it still hurts…" he groaned.

The next day **(I know, this is kind of speedy and brief.)** Shadow met someone new, a mature, strict looking lady. "Shadow, I'm your new teacher and I'm going to be teaching you on how to behave." she said sternly, she took him by the wrist and took him to the nearest classroom.

Shadow sat at a desk, looking grim. Class was so boring, and it hadn't even started yet. "Your first lesson, will be manners!" she said, while writing the word 'manners' largely on the white board. As she did, Shadow threw a paper ball at her, she pressed the chalk down hard and a screeched across the board. It was the most horrible sound Shadow had ever heard. He covered his ears, as his face scrunched up.

Doing this got Shadow 5 lashes, again he was rubbing where it hurt, and sat down again. They finished the lesson on manners, and moved onto Speech. "Your next lesson will be ob Speech. I will teach you how to speak properly." She walked up to him and stood in front of his desk, looking down on him she carried on. "I will teach you how to say the letter 'T' at the end and middle of your words, properly."

Shadow's reaction to this. "I need a pee…" he said innocently, putting his hands between his legs.

"Get your hands away from there." she shouted.

"But, I gotta go!" he whined.

"Say the sentence properly, and maybe, I'll let you go… I didn't hear those 'T's." she said.

"But… I't Really't gotta't pee't." he said, adding a 'T' on the end of every word. He smirked at her.

"Right, that's it!" she said, getting out the cane, Shadow cowered on the floor.

"No, I'm sorry!" he cried out,

Which leads to that night, Shadow spent his time alone, looking over the Earth moodily and silently. His fun days were over, and he no longer played tricks or had fun, again.

**The End! :D Just a short one there, that comic was like, only three pages. So, hope you liked it. Was it too depressing at the end for it to be funny? Say in the review! :D **

**Lucy Labrador**


End file.
